1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtration device of water pump, more particularly to a water pump which enables both water pumping and water filtering actions simultaneously. By the providing of filtration device at the water inlet end and/or the water outlet end, both effects of sufficiency in water supply and purification of water can be achieved.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, water pump is widely adapted in usual family and mansion for pumping water up to the water reservoir installed at the roof, with a purpose in response to the fact that water flow quantity becomes smaller as the water consumption becomes larger in the case without installing a pump. Due to the fact that water is not always clean during the pumping process, a filter is often provided within the water pump as a means for water cleaning. There is a conventional filtration device of water pump in which an impeller, driven by a motor, is rotationally provided within a hollow housing, and a water inlet and a water outlet are provided respectively at the water inlet end and the water outlet end of the housing, characterized in that the housing is extended at both the water inlet end and the water outlet end to form sleeves. Water filters are secured within both sleeves. The ends of the sleeves are the above-mentioned water inlet and the water outlet respectively. When in use, the motor is started to rotate the impeller so that water enters into the water inlet and exits from the water outlet, and water is filtered through these two filters. However, the filtering path of these two filters provided in the water pump of the above-mentioned structure is too short to achieve effective filtered water quality.
Furthermore, the selection of the water pipe size is dependent on the water consumption quantity of each house or each unit of mansion, so water pipe size is not all the same in each house or each unit of mansion. The installation of water pump and the connection of water pump with the water pipe should be accomplished by the joint of the same diameter as the water pipe so as not to affect the water pressure head. Therefore, the water pipe size at the user's installation site should be investigated at first before the installation of a water pump. Excessive or insufficient water pressure head will be caused if improper size of joint is used. This will often cause incapability of proper connection between the water pump and the water pipe.